Leonardo
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Leonardo is one of the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Leonardo is the most collected of the four. Leonardo is fairly modest and sensitive, rarely issuing direct commands and seemingly much more relaxed around his brothers thinking of himself as more of an equal than a leader. Despite his calm nature he is often at odds with his more hot-headed brother, Raphael. Leonardo trains hard and reads up on strategy to prepare his family for times of distress. He has been accused of having expectations that are too high, but he doesn't agree with that. He is not trying to be perfect, only perfectly proficient. Maybe when they are out of danger, he will relax, He loves his family more than life itself and thus he feels responsible for their safety. While he's sure that master Splinter is very capable of taking care of himself, his brothers worry him. He feels that he must be there to help them stay focused. April O'Neil is seen doing a newscast on the sudden wave of crimes. It is reported that these robberies of all kinds are happening suddenly and without warning, and without witnesses. She also notes that most witnesses only catch a glimpse of the robber who most of the time seems to have been a teenager. As April leaves the Channel 3 News building, she is attacked by a group of the juveniles after witnessing them stealing equipment. Raphael's sai is then thrown into the street light and the four turtles defeat and tie up the attackers, saving April. They then return to the sewers just as the police arrive. During their escape, Raphael forgot to retrieve his sai. Before the police notice it however, April secretly puts the weapon in her purse. The Turtles are then seen walking home through the sewers, celebrating their victory. They meet with Splinter to discuss the outcome of their first fight on the surface. As Splinter gives them notes on their fight and reminds them of what it is to be a ninja, Michaelangelo is ordering dinner for the family. Splinter reprimands him for not paying attention and suggests them all meditate on the events of the evening. The moment is interrupted however, as the boys crank up the song "Tequila" and start dancing to it, Michaelangelo suggesting "it's like meditating". Raphael, disgusted at the immaturity his brothers are showing, goes off alone to see a movie ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Critters_(film) Critters]). After the film, Raphael witnesses a couple of purse-snatchers and intervenes. One look at his sai sends the would-be crooks running. They escape into the local park where they are ambushed by Casey Jones. Before Casey can deliver his final blows, Raphael intervenes. The purse-snatchers take the opportunity to escape, so Casey takes out his frustration on Raphael, who ends up losing their one-on-one fight. Casey escapes, calling Raph a freak which angers him even more than losing and he chases Casey into the night. Raphael returns home later that evening only to run into Splinter. Splinter discusses Raphael's anger with him and to not alienate himself from his brothers. In the morning, April is seen in her apartment with her boss, Charles Pennington, telling him about her attackers from the previous night. After an interview with Police Chief Sterns on TV, Raphael follows her into the subway to retrieve his missing sai. But the Shredder had already sent several members of the Foot to silence April. She is jumped and Raphael comes to her rescue after retrieving his sai. He then carries April to his home with the others, but he did not know he was followed. When April wakes up, she is told the story of the Turtles' past by Splinter. She is then introduced to Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. The Foot Ninja who followed Raphael is seen peeking into the home of the turtles. The turtles then take April home, where they have some pizza and tell jokes. After they leave, they return to find their home sabotaged and Splinter missing. The turtles are outraged and return to April's home and stay there until they could hear more about Splinter's location. After April's boss was blackmailed by Sterns because of his delinquent son, he went to April's home and told her to relax and not to push any buttons with Stern that day. Danny, Pennington's son, spotted Michelangelo while in the apartment. When he returned to the east warehouse, the Foot's hideout, he told Shredder of the Turtles' location. During her report, April ignored Pennington's warning and took another stab at chief Sterns. Back in the apartment, Raphael was angry that the turtles were doing nothing to save Splinter and he went to the rooftops to vent his anger. From across another rooftop, Casey Jones spotted Raphael in danger, because Raphael was jumped by the Foot. After April got home, she took the other turtles on a tour of her antique shop, without the knowledge of Raphael being in trouble. Meanwhile, Raphael was defeated and thrown through the rooftop window, crashing into the antique shop below. The turtles fought against the Foot members endlessly. Eventually, Casey Jones arrived and rescued the turtles. He gave them time to escape the building, which had been set on fire. While he fought off the Foot, he overheard April's answering machine. It was Pennington, firing April from her job. The turtles, Casey, and April then escaped to April's old farmhouse. Back in the hideout, Shredder is revealed to be holding Splinter his prisoner. He is disappointed at the Foot's inability to ultimately defeat the turtles. In the farmhouse, the turtles are seen recovering from their first real defeat. After Raphael recovers, they all train to defeat the Foot. Meanwhile, Casey and April seem to be getting closer together by the minute. One night, the turtles have a telepathic encounter with Splinter, and that is their sign to go back. After fixing a truck at the farmhouse, they return to their sewer home. They learn that Danny Pennington had run away from both his home and the Foot to hide with the turtles. But, he is having constant nightmares and he leaves the sewers to go back to the warehouse. Casey is awoken by Danny and follows him to the warehouse. Danny meets with the captured Splinter once more to here the tale of his past. But, as he is leaving, Shredder catches him and learns that the turtles are back. He then sends the Foot back into the sewers, to finish the turtles. But this time, he too was going. Meanwhile, Danny is caught by Casey and after learning that Splinter was to be killed, they rush to free him. Casey then has a fight with Tatsu, Shredder's right hand man, and defeats him. Splinter and Casey then convince the juveniles who were following the Foot to go home. They leave the warehouse to follow the Foot to help the turtles, only to find that the noise from the fight has attracted a large crowd. The turtles easily defeated the Foot members and their fight led to the rooftops. They then had their first encounter with Shredder. They take turns fighting the Shredder and are defeated. After one last round of attacks, the turtles are defeated and forced to choose between sacrificing their weapons or saving Leonardo, who is on the ground under Shredder's weapon. They throw away their weapons, but before Shredder could kill Leonardo, Splinter appears on the rooftops and reveals to him that he is the rat who attacked him so long ago. Shredder charges Splinter but Splinter throws him over the rooftop, with Michelangelo's nunchaku. Shredder falls into the back of a garbage truck, where Casey Jones flips the switch to crush him. The police then arrive and April is rehired to do the report on the case. Casey and April then share a passionate first kiss as the turtles look on from the rooftops. The turtles are happily reunited and they happily hug their master and father Splinter. The four turtles cheer "Cowabunga" and Splinter laughs because "he made a funny." ''TMNT 2 The Turtles have been forced to move in with April O'Neil because the Foot Clan has discovered their sewer lair. While searching for a new home, they happen upon a pizza boy named Keno fighting off a bunch of robbers. The Turtles help him and take the pizza he was going to deliver to April's that they had ordered (leaving the money for it behind). Elsewhere, April has returned to her apartment building and is questioned by her neighbors about the loud exercising she does (which is actually the Turtles training). April enters her home to see junk scattered around from Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo (while Mikey left a fake snake in her fridge to scare her). The Turtles arrive through the fire escape window with their pizza in tow, happily informing April that they brought dinner (which to April's dismay is always pizza), Upon opening the pizza boxes, Leonardo suggests taking a moment to reflect before they all take a slice. Mikey jokes that he has a "ninja pizza" to which Donny is confused and ask what he means. Mikey answers "pizza that vanish very quickly, without a trance". Leonardo and Raphael then decide to play the "statue of liberty" football play much to April's annoyance. She then asks them if they have found a new place to live yet, to which Donatello gives a joke, answering no. Mikey suggests just going back home, but Leonardo reminds him that the Foot still know where they live. Raphael then encourages him by reminding them of their defeat of the Shredder. However, Splinter (having heard enough of their squabbling) comes down stairs and gives them a lecture on their place in society before cheering them up by mentioning pizza. Splinter then tells April that they won't be a bother to her much longer as they have overstayed their welcome. Elsewhere, in the New York dump, what remains of the Foot from the first film have met up in an abandoned shack, where the Shredder's second in command, Master Tatsu has taken over in his leave, angry for the defeat of the clan's "father". Tatsu declares himself the new leader and demands from the remnants if any oppose his choice step forward. To the Foot's surprise, the Shredder walks in and Tatsu stands down. One of the Foot Ninjas is shocked to see the Shredder had survived being crushed by a garbage compactor. Which, following the Shredder's defeat by the Turtles, has left him deformed, emotionally twisted, and bent on revenge, but alive. Hiding his deformity with an even sharper helmet and mask, the Shredder decides that instead of rebuilding the Foot, revenge against the Turtles will come first. Knowing that April O'Neil is good friends with the Turtles, Shredder decides to send one of the Foot undercover as a Channel 3 intern to follow April. The next day, April is doing a report on TGRI and interviewing Professor Jordon Perry, whom quickly outwits April and avoids an in depth interview. One of the company's scientist discovers that the waste the company is producing is causing mutations in the local plant life and tells Professor Perry of this, making the scientist worry even more that the media may find out about the waste. The Foot disguised as the intern tells the Shredder this, and the Shredder decides to have Tatsu and the best, what remains of the Foot go to TGRI and take however much of the ooze they can find. Splinter sees the report and decides to show April and the Turtles the canister that mutated them in the first place. They piece it together to reveal the canister came from TGRI. Elsewhere, Professor Perry is busy at TGRI, removing the contents of the recovered canisters and as he is prepared to empty the remaining canister, Tatsu and the Foot arrive and take him along with the canister. Outside, the Turtles have gotten onto the rooftop and begin to wonder what answers that they can find in TGRI about their past. They arrive to find the lab empty and Donny tries hacking into the computer Professor Perry was at to learn more about the ooze, however the system crashes in self-defense. The Foot then attack and Leonardo notices that they have the canister Professor Perry was going to empty. The Turtles do their best to stop the Foot, but they still got the last canister of ooze. Back at the junk yard, the Shredder is intrigued by the possibilities that the ooze can do for him and taunts Professor Perry about how he will be forced into helping him. After Tatsu returns with two of the fiercest animals he could find, Shredder orders the ooze poured into their containers. The end results are a mutant a gray wolf and a mutant snapping turtle, Tokka and Rahzar. However, Perry altered the ooze beforehand so that the mutants intelligence is equal to that of an infant. The Shredder initially orders their execution, but after seeing their incredible strength, he changes his mind as they have also imprinted on him as their surrogate mother. In the meantime, the Turtles have left April's apartment on Splinter's order to find a new home. However, Raphael has grown impatient with Leonardo's decisions not to go after the Foot and leaves his brothers. While Michelangelo complains about Raph's attitude, he accidentally stumbles through another manhole in the sewer and finds himself in an abandoned subway tunnel (train included). Leo and Donny decide that it will make a great home as well, but soon give April a call at Channel 3 the next day after "shopping" for essentials to find out if she has seen Raph. However, April does not know where he is. In the meantime Raph has recruited Keno (now the Turtles ally) to help in his scheme to find out where the Foot is (as they have been secretly advertising to troubled teens again to rebuild their ranks). Assisting Keno in the more complicated ninja tests, Raph follows Keno to the junk yard, where he sees Shredder in the distance but dismisses the idea as a ghost sighting. However, the Foot soon discover Keno's treachery and fight both him and Raph. Raph, out of concern for his safety, orders Keno to bring help or he'll kick his butt. Unfortunately, the Foot decide to cheat and pin Raphel down. Joking to Tatsu about his disposition, Raph is shocked to see Shredder step between them. Keno, in the meantime has raced all the way back to April's apartment, only to find the other Turtles aren't there now. He tells April about Raph's predicament and the other Turtles soon learn of this. They proceed to head to the junk yard at night to find the Foot's security lax, only to be yelled at by Raph for falling into a trap. Shredder makes his appearance as the there Turtles are lifted into a net to be dropped on sharp objects. However, Splinter frees them using a bow and arrow, leaving his sons to fight the Foot on their own. However, Shredder calls his new "pets" Tokka and Rahzar to fight the Turtles. During the skirmish, Donny is thrown into the hut Professor Perry is being held hostage in and frees him. While the other Turtles fought off Tokka and Rahzar, Mikey luckily found a manhole to the sewers near by and has everyone follow him. Rahzar tries ot follow, but the spikes on his shell prevent him from getting more than halfway in. (Mikey tickles his feet to annoy him) The Turtles take Perry back to their lair, where Splinter instructs them to let the Professor rest before answering their questions. Pooling their genius together, Donatello and Perry discover a way to reverse the ooze's mutations by coming up with a concoction (which was given an accidental extra ingredient of pepperoni pizza by Mikey) that needed to be ingested by Tokka and Rahzar in order to reverse their mutations. In the meantime, Shredder has declared "play time" for his pets and has Tokka and Rahzar tear up some of the city before having his undercover Foot agent relay a message to April to give the Turtles. He will release Tokka and Rahzar in a populated area next time unless they have a final battle at the docks. Deciding that it would be the best idea for their counter attack on Tokka and Rahzar, the Turtles hide the anti-mutagen in doughnuts and feed them to the brutes. However, once they discover a "hidden prize" in the doughnuts (after eating half the box) they fight the Turtles until they're thrown into a night club next door. The MC's singing on stage decide to sing about the Turtles fighting ("Go ninja, go ninja, go!") while the Turtles find Tokka and Rahzar's burping is retarding the anti-mutagen. Professor Perry arrives and quickly deduces that the fire extinguishers can be used to speed up the anti-mutagen. The Turtles succeed in knocking out Tokka and Rahzar as the Foot arrive with Tatsu as the Shredder's back up plan. However, the Turtles subdue the Foot and use "wishbone crunch" to knock Tatsu out. They then dance to the song (the Professor included). However, the Shredder arrives and takes a hostage, declaring that the hostage will be the next mutant for the turtles to face. However, while the Turtles keep Shredder talking (and Keno's unexpected or needed appearance), Mikey and Don turn the volume on full blast and play a sharp key that produces a sound so powerful, it blasts the Shredder out the window. They go outside to see Shredder did not land on the pier, thinking they sent him flying into the distance. However, before they can say cowabunga, the Shredder's hand punches through the peer and brings the Turtles down to him. To their horror, the see that the Shredder used the remaining ooze on himself to become Super-Shredder. The new Super-Shredder has little intelligence, fueled only by his hatred and desire to kill the Turtles. Leo tries to reason with him, but Super-Shredder accidentally collapses the piers on himself, going underwater. The Turtles are able to escape that to their natural aquatic natures. Having defeated their foe again, the Turtles return to their new lair. Splinter is there, waiting. He asks if they were seen, which they denied. Splinter lifts a newspaper, revealing a picture of them fighting Rahzar and Tokka at the nightclub. Splinter makes them do 10 flips, reminding them "Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go!" before adding "Hahahaha! I made another funny!" TMNT 3 A man is fighting off a bunch other men in feudal Japan. In the present day, Raphael is complaining that the Turtles aren't appreciated because no one sees what they do. April, who was shopping in preparation for a trip, bought each of the Turtles a gift. Michelangelo was given a colorful lampshade, Donatello an old radio, Leonardo a book on historical swords, and Raphael a cowboy hat. Raphael left before he could receive his gift, however. Splinter was given an ancient Japanese scepter. In ancient Japan, the man seen earlier, Kenshin, was being reprimanded for disgracing his father, Daimyo Norinaga. He leaves his father, goes to a temple, and drives out its priests. There, he finds a scepter and reads its inscription: "Open Wide the Gates of Time." Before he leaves, an English weapon trader named Walker is introduced as well as his thug, Niles. In the present, April is looking at the scepter. It's begun to light up and spin. She and Kenshin switch positions in time and space. April is immediately kidnapped and imprisoned by Lord Norinaga. In the present, the Turtles befriend Kenshin. They call Casey Jones over to watch the lair while they're gone. When they head back in time, they are replaced by four honor guards (instead of four priests as they intended). When the Turtles arrive in Japan, they arrive on horses. Michaelangelo can't ride and falls off the horse. Outlaws kidnap him and steal the scepter. The others decide to rescue April first. People mistake them for honor guards, but they are imprisoned after following Walker's thug. After a sloppy rescue involving a man named Whit (who April thinks is Casey's ancestor), they haven't a clue what to do. In the present, Kenshin is getting worried. If they don't switch places again in 60 hours, they won't be able to get home. To take Kenshin's mind of his troubles, Casey introduces the group to hockey. In Japan, an attack on the Turtles leads them to Mitsu, the leader of the rebellion against Lord Norinaga. They discover that Mitsu's village is being burned down and go to save it. In the same village, two men release Michelangelo, thinking he's an honor guard. He shows them his face and the men flee. Michelangelo insists that he's a "beautiful princess in disguise," but is quickly distracted by the dropped swords. Walker was the one who burnt the village, in hopes of finding the scepter and to continue the war so people would buy his weapons. After being confronted by Michelangelo and several villagers, Walker flees. Michelangelo saves a boy named Yoshi, so the Turtles are allowed to stay. However, the scepter has been lost, so they must make a new one. Lord Narinaga and Walker were bargaining over the price of weapons. Lord Norinaga mentioned that demons that resembled turtles once tried to end his reign. Immediately, Walker rose his prices. In the village, Michaelangelo teaches the people about pizza, but his is so hard he has to use it as a Frisbee instead. Michelangelo is attracted to Mitsu, but he understands that she and Kenshin share a bond. Raphael also grows found of Yoshi. The new scepter is completed, but it's broken by Raphael and Michelangelo in an argument about whether or not to stay. Mitsu informs the village that Lord Narinaga has guns and will attack the village tomorrow. Yoshi, fearing Raphael's death, gives the Turtles the original scepter. They are happy to have it, but angry at Mitsu, whom they believed hid it so they'd fight in the war. Her grandfather, the village leader, defended her by telling them he told Yoshi to hide the scepter and beg them to fight. Whit, the man the Turtles saved along with April, kidnapped Mitsu. The Turtles save her and free all her friends. This leads to a large battle at Lord Norinaga's palace. Leonardo defeats Norinaga in a duel. Walker managed to grab the scepter in the confusion and was going to use it to his advantage by tossing it off the roof. However, he forgets his birds and run back to get them. The Turtles save the scepter and Whit redeems himself by finishing off Walker. The Turtles debate whether to stay in Japan, where they are appreciated but might interfere with history, or return to New York, where they must hide but can continue with their lives. The Turtles ultimately decide to return, but Michelangelo misses the ride. He manages to make it back in time, but the scepter is smashed, making it unusable. In Japan, Norinaga is taken prisoner and brought before Mitsu and Kenshin. He is surprised to see them both together, and more surprised to see his Honor Guard walk through the corridor, half naked and talking incoherently about anachronisms. When he has gone, having spoken no word but clearly shown his submission, Kenshin seizes Mitsu in imitation of a poster he had seen in the Turtles' home and kisses her on the lips.Michelangelo, perhaps thinking on the preceding scene, is depressed until Splinter puts the afore-mentioned lampshade on his (Splinter's) head as a joke about Elvis in Hawaii, whereupon both laugh. In the end the Turtles perform another dance sequence. Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles By this time Leonardo is the outright leader of the TMNT, and there is little disputing this; his orders are usually followed, and he is a very serious do-gooder who hardly ever makes wise cracks. One time he suffered a crisis of confidence and left the group to do some soul searching; his brothers all tried their hands at being the leader in his stead, only to find that none of them could match his leadership skills, and he came back to them. He was attracted to a young kunoichi named Lotus Blossom, a swordswoman prodigy from Japan who was hired by Krang to replace Shredder, whom she easily defeated (along with Rocksteady and Bebop). She and Leonardo dueled to a standstill before she resorted to a trick sword to knock him out. When they met the second time, she tried to convince him to join her as "ninja for hire", but he refused. She turned on Krang and escaped to continue her mercenary lifestyle, telling Leonardo that there was little good in goodness, though she hoped that they would one day be on the same side. Leo has a very level head, akin to his leadership qualities. However, he became more reactionary and at times would screech in the very high pitched voice. Leonardo also seems to enjoy reading. For example, many times when the Turtles are at home, Leo is reading a book. He is the only Turtle that read The Three Musketeers. Another good example is while the other Turtles go to an arcade, Leonardo stays at the lair and reads. Leonardo gives up his leadership and walks away after a dream he believes convinces him he is no longer a good leader. The others have to find him, and stop Shredder, Krang, Bebop and Rocksteady from draining energy from the Sun with a Solar Siphon and store it in solar batteries. However, Leonardo returns when he spots a bridge collapsing due to snow. After a man says that everybody talks about the weather but nobody does anything, Leonardo realizes his responsibility and begins to search for his brothers. He later finds them, and together they save the Earth. It is revealed that Leonardo has ophidiophobia, but confronted it later. He was also the most dedicated Turtle towards protecting humanity, when Raphael and Donatello expressed dissatisfaction towards the people whom they felt abandoned them, Leo would answer that the humans were simply misled by their enemies and that he won't stop doing good simply because it wasn't appreciated. He reaffirms himself as the ''de facto leader of the group and he is the most "spiritual" of the four. He has a very close bond with Splinter, and has a strong sense of honor, ethics and Bushido. Leonardo's twin swords are slung across his back. Things that deal with the Shredder and honor usually also focus on Leonardo, and he is often the Turtle who "saves the day." Leonardo is now more sensitive and self-doubting than ever before. Raphael often quarrels with him and resents his leadership, sarcastically calling Leonardo "Fearless Leader", although the two are very close at times. Though Leonardo's relationships with his other brothers Michelangelo and Donatello are not as volatile, both have made comments alluding to the high standards the former has set, and his tendency to make them look bad. Despite this, his brothers view him as a pillar of strength and are at a loss when he is injured or absent. One of Leonardo's most prominent qualities is his determination to believe the best in people, even potential enemies (i.e., Karai, Traximus and Quarry). He also seems to have feelings for Karai, who is the Utrom Shredder's adopted daughter. At times, Leonardo is shown to be very hard on himself, as he feels that a lot is expected of him. Leonardo is ambushed and seriously injured by the Foot Clan and he feels he let his family and himself down. He has the same feelings after the final battle with the Shredder-his anger and self-doubt was caused by Karai, whom he believed was an honorable ally (and had a crush on), but she was unable to go against her master's orders, eventually causing her to stab Leonardo ( unintentionally). Leonardo also feels extremely inadequate, as he believes that again, he let himself and his family down, this time by finding no other way to destroy the Shredder than to blow up the spaceship that both the Shredder and the Turtles were on; the Turtles and Splinter would have perished if they had not been rescued by Utroms. Eventually, Leonardo finds inner peace under the guidance of the Ancient One, who trained Splinter. From their final battle with the Utrom Shredder, Leonardo was the only turtle to sustain truly lasting damage; part of his shell on his upper left shoulder had its edge shorn. Nevertheless, he is arguably the most skilled of the Turtles, being the only one trained by two senseis and is capable of facing and defeating Karai, the new Shredder, in a one-on-one fight. In addition, he bested and very nearly caused serious injury to Splinter when he lost his temper after the final battle with the original Shredder. Leonardo becomes increasingly stern. His brothers worry about him and Splinter feels he must move on. It comes to a head when Leonardo loses his temper and nearly causes Splinter serious injury during a training session. Splinter sends Leonardo to find Master Yoshi's own sensei, The Ancient One. Leonardo encounters a strange short man, as well as obstacles that echo his own anger. In the end, Leonardo admits that he was angry over failing his family while fighting the Shredder and that his only option was to self-destruct the ship to stop him. Leonardo comes to terms with his anger and begins training under the short man, who turns out to be the Ancient One. Leonardo only leaves when he learns that his family is in danger (a result of Karai's vengeance, which destroys the lair and presumably eliminates them). Leonardo returns to the city, reunites his family in a safe location, and battles Karai (giving her one last chance to leave the Turtles in peace). Of the eight acolytes under the Ninja Tribunal's training, Leonardo is the only one who doesn't receive a weapon from the Spirit Forge. No real explanation is given for this, but the most accepted and concrete explanation is that Gunshin was his true blade and that he was only allowed to wield it once he got over his doubts of self-worth in the eyes of the Tribunal. His otherworldly form is that of a dragon, a rare form, unheard of in someone his age. It is shown destroying evil guarding the second artifact with its ki alone. His brothers later exhibit dragon avatars as well. He is given the sword "Gunshin" (one of the Fangs of the Dragon that commands the "White Flame of the Dragon King") by the dying Faraji Ngala. He returns Gunshin when Faraji returns to help battle the Tengu Shredder. When the brothers time travel to the future ,the damage that occurred to Leonardo's shell as stated above has somehow been repaired. Also, Leonardo is the only one who still completely focuses on his training while his brothers absorb the world of the future. When the brothers return to the present Leo and his brothers must find Master Splinter's data bits after Viral blasted him apart into Cyberspace. Leo goes to Casey and April's wedding and helped get Splinter back. After that, Leo and his brothers battle Cyber Foot Ninjas and defeat the Cyber Shredder. Leo also sees Casey and April get married after all the Foot Ninja and the Cyber Shredder are defeated. Leo is still the most skilled in combat despite this, he did not Defeat the Cyber Shredder but he helped. ''TMNT 4 After defeating the Shredder, the Turtles have grown apart. Leonardo has gone to Central America to train for a year, Raphael continues fighting crime secretly as the vigilante known as the Nightwatcher (though Casey Jones is the only person to easily figure out Raph's secret identity), Michelangelo attends children's birthday parties as "Cowabunga Carl", and Donatello works as tech support over the phone. As he struggles to keep his family together, Splinter realizes that something strange is happening in New York City. Industrialist Max Winters is really an immortal warlord named Yaolt who tried to conquer the world 3000 years ago by opening a portal containing an army of monsters. He became immortal, but at a price; his brotherhood was turned to stone and thirteen monsters ravaged their army and their enemies at the same time. It seems that he's going to try again when he awakens his siblings, the four Stone Generals that April O'Neil unwittingly took to him. Also, Winters has enlisted the help of Karai, the new leader of the Foot Clan, wanting them to be his eyes and ears around the city, stating that he has some "friends" coming that he would like them to greet and bring to him. With the help of the Stone Generals, the Foot Clan roams the city searching for the thirteen monsters that Winters is looking for. Leonardo returns to New York City and reestablishes himself as the leader of the group. This leads to some tension between him and Raphael, who feels like Leo abandoned them. This tension comes to a head later, when the two duel after Leo finds out that Raph is the Nightwatcher, the vigilante he was planning on stopping. Raphael comes out the winner, with Leo pinned to the ground and Leo's swords broken with Raph's sais. Fearing what he's become, Raph runs away. Suddenly, Leo is hit with a dart and kidnapped by the Stone Generals. Hearing Leo yell, Raph runs back to help, but he's too late. Much like Leo did when he returned, Raph goes to Splinter for advice. Raph admits to his master he sees why Leo is the leader rather than him. Splinter tells Raph that he may not be the greatest student, but that doesn't make him any less of a son. He goes on to say that Raphael, like Leonardo, is a great warrior, but a leader must have other qualities like patience and humility. Splinter decides that the time to hide is over, and the Turtles must rescue Leonardo and stop Winters. Splinter goes to help as well as April and Casey Jones. They break they're way through the Foot ninja guarding the stronghold and rescue Leonardo. Raphael gives Leonardo a pair of new swords, asks Leo to lead them, and says the team needs him. Leonardo responds by saying he needs Raphael as well. With that, the team is restored. Though April, Casey, Splinter and the Turtles believe that Winters is a villain, they later discover his true intentions to send the thirteen monsters back from whence they came to redeem himself and his siblings of the atrocities they've done to the world. Technically after capturing the first twelve monsters earlier, General Aquila learns of this and rally the other Generals to mutiny against Winters, intending to not only preserve their wish for immortality but also use the portal to bring out a new army of monsters so that they can finish their conquest of the world. The Stone Generals demanded that the Foot swear allegiance to them, but Karai states that they are honor-bound to work for Winters. With that in mind, Karai and the Foot work with April and Casey to find the thirteenth monster. Back in the stronghold, the Turtles fight against the Generals while Splinter and Winters throw back any new monsters that come through the portal. Ultimately, the thirteenth monster is returned through the portal, along with the Generals. Once the battle is over, Karai and the Foot part ways with the Turtles, saying they'll return for revenge. Karai also says that in the near future, they will see a familiar face from their past. With that, the Foot disappear in a puff of smoke. Winters thanks the group for their help and disintegrates into dust, leaving his helmet. Back in the sewer lair, Splinter puts Winters' helmet on a shelf along with the Shredder's helmet in honor of Winters' redemption. Raphael asks, "Is there room for one more?" and places the Nightwatcher's helmet on the shelf as well. Michelangelo asks if he can put his Cowabunga Carl mask there too. The Turtles jump across the rooftops, helping each other get across, for example, Mikey lets Don jump on his shell to get to the next rooftop. Raphael says, "We live together, we train together, we fight together, we stand for good, together. We are ninjas. We strike hard, defend, protect and fade into the night. And there ain't no bad guy or monster gonna ever change that. That's what's important. That's why we'll always be...brothers. Oh, I love bein' a turtle!" Ninja Turtles '' Le onardo goes out for a run on the rooftops of New York City and is ambushed by the Foot Clan. He puts up an admirable fight against the Foot soldiers, but is eventually overwhelmed by them and rendered seriously injured and nearly unconscious. He is thrown through April O'Neil and Casey Jones’ apartment window. The remaining Turtles and Splinter are forced to continue the fight, but even with the aid of Casey Jones, the odds are against them. When the four Turtles, Splinter, April O'Neil and Casey Jones retreat to a farm house in Northampton, Leonardo recovers physically, but seems despondent and lacking confidence. He repeatedly attempts, unsuccessfully, to hunt for deer. While out hunting, he sees April fall through ice into a lake, and he rescues her. It is implied that Leonardo has regained most of his confidence. Raphael demands that the Turtles return to New York to confront the Foot Clan and Shredder, accusing Leonardo of cowardice. The two argue and soon come to blows. Leonardo is beaten by Raphael, who throws Leonardo through the wall of the barn and leaves alone. Donatello and Michaelangelo return to New York shortly thereafter with Leonardo and reunite with their wayward brother in the old sewer lair. The three go along with Raphael's plan to storm the Foot Headquarters. The four Turtles infiltrate the Foot Clan headquarters, where once again Raphael goes off on his own to confront Shredder, only to be ambushed and beaten by Shredder's Elite Guard. After being rescued by Leonardo, Raphael cedes to Leonardo's leadership out of respect to his older brother and returns to aid Michelangelo and Donatello, leaving Leonardo to fight Shredder in a battle that spills out onto the rooftop of the building and kill him by decapitation just as the building implodes. The Turtles later burn Shredder's corpse in a funeral pyre in a nearby Manhattan harbor. A feud between various factions of the Foot Clan over leadership is fought on the streets of New York with the Turtles and the civilian populace caught in the middle. Leonardo grows weary of constant battle with the Foot Clan and seems fraught with indecision. The Turtles are approached by Karai, the leader of the Foot Clan in Japan who has come to New York to unite the Foot. She presents the Turtles with an offer of a truce between the Foot and the Turtles if they help her kill Shredder's Elite Guards, which are a major obstacle to her reorganizing the Foot. Leonardo persuades his brothers to accept Karai's offer (much to Raphael's chargin) and all four Turtles work with Karai to eliminate the Elite Guard. The turtles begin living in separate places. Leonardo decides to live in a newfound sewer lair. Michelangelo and Raphael notice a change in Leonardo and note that he seems more easygoing, though Raphael points out that his and Leonardo's natural order is to be "buttin' heads." Leonardo still leads his brothers in fights against crime. The conflict between Leonardo and Raphael seems to be greatly lessened as both have "mellowed," being in their thirties. When the Utroms make a very public arrival on Earth and reveal alien life to humans, however, the Turtles become free to mingle in everyday society. The Turtles also help the Utroms acclimate to life on Earth and work alongside the Foot Clan as security. Leonardo has a new rival in the Foot Clan, member Cha Ocho, which stems from an encounter they two had years prior. After much of the Foot Clan throughout the world is wiped out by a mysterious warrior leaving only the New York branch intact, Leonardo works with them and Karai to subdue the warrior. His investigation takes him to the Battle Nexus, where he meets Oroku Yoshi (who wears armor similar to the Shredder's). 5 years later Leon ardo marries fellow mutant turtle Venus de Milo whom he met when she briefly joined the turtles many years before and they eventually gave in to the mutual attraction they had for each other. A few years later Leonardo loses a hand in an epic battle with Slash in which the Former ends up killing the Latter. This did not seem to deter him significantly. He tried initially to use a prosthetic hand, which was given to him by Donatello, but he much preferred to wear a steel cap which came with a retractable blade. ''Master Leo 20 y ears later Leonardo has grown to have a rather strong dislike for firearms. Also Leonardo has founded a ninja school. Four of his top students are Nobuko, his Daughter; Miles, his Son; Carmen, a Latino woman; and Bob, an anthropomorphic baboon. These students seemed to have an "extended family" relationship with the Turtles, Bob in particular referring to them as uncles. Leonardo ends up mentoring the new age Ninja Turtles before he died of natural causes at the age of 150 years old. Trivia '' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-15 TMNT 2-16 TMNT 3-18 Teenage mutant Hero Turtles-19-34 TMNT 4-35 Ninja Turtles-36-40 Marries Venus de Milo-45 Miles is born-46 Fights Slash-48 Nobuko is born-50 Mentors the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-65-150 Category:Characters